Masks of Mayhem (book)
:For other uses of '''Masks of Mayhem', see'' Masks of Mayhem (disambiguation) Masks of Mayhem is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Robin Waterfield, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and originally published in 1986 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 23rd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032154-3). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation "I think Puffin saw some of my mythology books with monsters and magic effects and they gave me a trial with Masks of Mayhem cover."Interview with John Sibbick at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The reader plays as the ruler of the small kingdom of Arion on the continent of Khul. He is sent on a mission by his court wizard, Ifor Tynin, to slay the evil sorceress Morgana before she can unleash her twelve dreaded Golems on the kingdom. Unlike many other books in the series, the plot of ''Masks of Mayhem develops as the player reads further. Many suggestions are made that Morgana is not working alone, and by the end of the book a major twist is revealed that put the entire mission in a different light. How to Fight the Creatures of Khul/Equipment and Potions The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Equipment List - pg.16 *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by John Sibbick. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Russ Nicholson. There were 30 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 28, 42, 56, 70, 85, 98, 113, 128, 142, 156, 171, 184, 198, 212, 226, 240, 254, 267, 281, 295, 309, 323, 335, 348, 362, 375, 386 and 398. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Dave Andrews. This marked the third time that one of the regular gamebooks would feature a map of the region being played in during the gamebook (the first two being The Forest of Doom and Seas of Blood) and from this point maps would continue to appear off and on till the end of the range, although full colour maps like this one came to an end with Tower of Destruction. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Masks of Mayhem *Canches *Galrin *Hever *Ifor Tynin - Wizard *Kevin Truehand - Armourer *Morgana - Sorceress *Vashti Locations *Affen Forest *Arion *Fallow Dale *Gate of Skulls *Hever Castle *Krill Garnash *Lake Nekros *Marsh Vile *Pikestaff Plain Encounters *Alligators *Bats *Blackhearts *Bloodsucking Spider *Chimera *Chion *Doragar *Giant Bloodhawk *Hands *Hellfire Spirits *Hill Giant *Ice Dragons *Ice Hulk *Mordidas *Nandibears *Pygmy Orcs *Sabre-Toothed Tiger *Shadow Monster *Skeletons *Spit Vipers *Spriggans *Tentacles *The Traitor *Tribesmen *Vermin *Wight *Wildcat *Wood Elf Chief Further Notes Errors *"Three rocks" in (159) mystically become "four rocks" in (188). Dedication To Philippa Dickinson Unsung hero of Titan - pg.5 See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=59 Masks of Mayhem at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403204845/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb23.htm Masks of Mayhem at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1986 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series